chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 9: Top 25 Series to Get (Back) Into
<< Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> We all have series we pine for, we desire to experience. Be they movies, books, games, comics or shows we all have ones we really want to see, play but never get the time for but with the new year coming I wanted to show off what series I'm excited to experience! The top 25 to be exact (thx title). No rules, whatever I want to watch read or play, I watch, read or play. Ready! Set! Go! (here's where my intro would go if I was a video countdown maker, so instead have this disgustingly awkward transition. sorry for the inconvinience.) Number 25 This one stems simply from my love for designs. Character designs often compel me to get interested in a series. Such is the case with number 25. Introducing to you: J-Stars Victory Vs. Yeah, hot, I know. But it's not what we're here for with this. We're here for a particular series with a playable character in J-Stars. The number 25 slot goes to Medaka's Box. Medaka's Box, I know absolutely nothing about. But after seeing her in action in J-Stars Ultimate, I knew I had to know more about this series. The character looked really cool and hey, her hair turned from pink to blue. That counts for something. Right? Yeah, Medaka's Box is number 25 for a reason, that being that other than her design and seeing her fighting other Shonen all-stars I know nothing about her and her series and thus aren't as excited as I am for other stuff down the list. Regardless she was compelling enough to peak my interest with simply that, so she deserves the Number 25 slot. Number 24 WELLLLLLLLLLL south park. South Park is often hailed as one of the best mature audience cartoons of all times and from what I've seen it looks like it does it well. Unlike other longlasting shows like Family Guy and SpongeBob you never hear complaints of easonal rot which is very promising for a show with SEVENTEEN seasons. Not much to say about this one either but a big supporter of it being on this list was Nostalgia Critic's top ten. What can I say, the premises he gave were funny and intriguing especially the one involving the Coon. Just from that alone I can tell I won't be disappointed. Now back to Kyle's Mom's a Bitch... Number 23 Here's one I was vaguely into as a child. Futurama! It used to be on swim and I remember it being hilarious the characters being likeable too. I remember it having a rather big charming cast of characters. And that's what draws me to it the most currently. The comedy and characters. I remember it being an absolute riot and the characters just being so interesting. I barely remember anything about it other than that. Oh and Robot Santa. "IT'S TIME TO BUST, ALL YOUR NAUGHTY ASSES! Except Zoidburg. He's the only one who's been good this year." "Oh boy!" i swear it happened Number 22 Setting a bit of a trend for this list we have one more cartoon that's not for kids (it's not?! I've been lied to). Coincidentally another creation of Matt Groening lands this spot: the world famous Simpsons. While this little gem is said to undergo horrible seasonal rot I can't help but be drawn to it and it's early seasons. Once again, after seeing a Nostalgia Critic episode relating to the Simpsons my interest was further peaked. Yeah I know these earlier entries are rather barebones, but hey. Less to read huh? Yeah...next entry. Number 21 Here at Chill we have plenty of things we do together going on all at once. A lot of the time things face delays/hiatuses due to busy schedules and other things to deal with. We've got plenty of stuff on wait here, Chaos Quest, Pokémon Legends and Legendary Encounters to name a few. But a series FAR behind all the others is Sonic neXt. You see, I watched one episode of our number 21 entry, Sonic X and decided I wasn't feeling it. I dunno, something about Sonic X doesn't have lasting power that makes me want more. I'll still watch more before I make my judgement of course, it's not like I resent the series but the start is a bit uninteresting for me. Sorry Sonic X! You'll be getting your spotlight soon in Speakin' Saturdays though...just wait... Number 20 Another one from my childhood that aired at one point on swim? What could it be. Well it's One Piece! Hey, I said at one point. Now One Piece is definitely compelling enough to grab my attention, keep me reading/watching and invested opposed to Sonic X's intro but there's one problem I have with it. Too long. /Can't/ read. Seriously One Piece is ridiculously long and I'd rather wait for the series to end before hopping aboard. Not like I WANT it to end as it seems to have kept up quality for almost 20 years too but something about trying to get into such a long running anime while it's still running doesn't work for me. Part of the reason I didn't feel like starting up Naruto... Number 19 Let's step off animation for a bit. Off cartoons, anime, thier movies and all and step into the realm of video games. And IT'S getting an animated movie. Nevermind. False alarm. But in all seriousness, Sly Cooper looks like a really unique take on the stealth genre taking in a mixture of platforming elements. I do have the first game (had it for a few years but haven't been up to playing it) and while it does seem like a generic platformer where you collect objects to get extra skills and the like it does hold promise and I've heard even greater things of the sequels. With two years until the movie I'm sure I have enough time to catch up on Sly and his stealthy escapades. Number 18 I OWN MANY OF HIS GAMES HE'S A FAN FAVORITE A GAMING ICON STUCK IN CAPCOM'S VAULT THE BLUE METAL HERO BLUE BOMBER SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT MEGA MAN Yes I own Powered Up and every main series X other than 7 and 8 so what's my excuse for not being invested in this series, at least Mega Man X? Simple. Powered Up spoiled me. While Powered Up could be a difficult game, especially in challenge mode, to me it doesn't hold a candle to Mega Man X. Mega Man X feels like such a challenge, needing precise uses of his dash and walljump as well as the usual Mega Man enemy bullet sponges. Not that I don't like a challenge but I didn't have as much time for it and god the game is challenging. I remember having trouble with CHILL PENGUIN god I need to step up. This spot goes not exclusively to Mega Man or Mega Man X but the entire series. Legends, Battle Network, Starforce, Zero, ZX I wanna see 'em all. Mega truly is deserving of his spot as a gaming hero and I want to see more of his adventures. Nothing too complicated. Number 17 Here's another one I own plenty of entries in the series one. One that takes a bit of time to complete in contrast to Mega and his games. The Legend of Zelda takes the number 17 spot. A huge series with tons of interesting characters and worlds? Sign. Me. Up. I even have the canonical first game in the series Skyward Sword! So what's my problem? I think I got stuck somewhere. That's all. Yeah, awful excuse but still. This is a big series that I want to dive in and it was pretty close between this and Mega Man due to their similarities. But in the end something in me picked magic over tech. Eh, oh well. I like both of them a bunch and pretty much look forward to them equally. I can't wait to see where these series go into 2015 with Zelda U and Mega Man-- nvm it's prob been cancelled next entry. Number 16 Smash Bros. celebrates NIntendo's history, bringing the greatest all-stars from 1980 to /2013/ to show what they're made of. It truly is a great, fun series and best of all diverse. So many unique franchises are represented here and odds are if you played this as a kid (which if you didn't your childhood is awful, invent a time machine and get young you to play Smash) your interest was peaked by some of the unique franchises, wanting to know more about them. Possibly play their games. Even if you were older and more aware of Nintendo's obsecurities like EarthBound you were probably caught off guard by Marth and Roy and your interest was peaked. But even if you are aware of a series doesn't mean Smash can't lure you into it and make you want more. This is the case with one of Smash's newest newcomers: Shulk and his series Xeno...blade...Chronicles? It used to be just Xenogears, but Square holds the rights to it so they made a new incarnation with Namco publishing as "Xenosaga" but then Nintendo bought them and Xenosaga died in favor of Xenoblade (Chronicles in everywhere except Japan) so I guess it's the latter? Yeah. This series is wild. After hearing a friend who has the game talk about it I REALLY wanted to play Xenoblade and know about the antics of Shulk and his allies. Sadly the game is widely known for it's GameStop exclusivity and lack of copies period thus making the game EXTREMELY expensive. What a shame. One day I will know their names and tales...the story of the Monado Boy and possibly his series' previous incarnations with Gears and Saga. Worse case scenario I just get Xenoblade X. This entry is predominantly for Xenoblade but Gears and Saga have slightly interested me so let's just add them in for the fun of it. I'll play you one day Xeno. No matter how elusive you are.... Number 15 Here's another entry next to One Piece where the "(Back)" in the title of the episode really applies. I was once big on this series loving creating stuff about it, it's mythos and cards but eventually I'd slowed down on the series for whatever reason. But Pokémon (this entry's subject) definitely won't fade away so easy. This amazing franchise has stuck with me and I still want to experience it more and more. And what better way to do so than to get in with the newest entry Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (both of these legends are bulky garbage but groudon is better)! What compelled me to look into the series again was Episode Delta, which I've heard has an amazing plot. Among that it also has... Zinnia. Heir to the best Pokémon character ever. Move over N. Move over Blue. There's a new girl in town and she's 10x cooler than you. Along with that there's also Pokkén Fighters which is REALLY cool and a game I'm excited for in 2015! This series may have gone on while I left but I'm certainly ready to get back aboard the hype train! Speaking of, no train based Pokémon yet? Weird...we have a sword and an ice cream cone...hmm, write this down for Gen 7. Number 14 The Blue Blur is back to secure another entry of this list! What for you may ask? Not a show this time, simply the long running Archie comics. While I could jump in now, the universe just rebooting and all I'm still very much so interested in the Pre-Genesis Wave U. It's got lots of action, thrills, suspense, romance all that good stuff. While comics are often confusing, they also capture my interest but with Sonic he at least has a clear starting point. I've even already started Sonic Universe and plan on starting Sonic Legacy. I'm so ready to see what these writers had cooked up for Sonic and friends long ago... Number 13 Another (formally) Sony exclusive has entered the ring! Klonoa! This little gi-- WHAT?! KLONOA IS A BOY?! NO WAY. Back on track and away from that old misconception, let's talk Klonoa. Aside from his great character design backing him up along with the cool concept of being a dream traveler and the unique mix of 2D and 3D, it's quite clear the kind cat-like creature has a lot going for him. I don't have much to say for him he's just very cool. I've been using those words a lot huh? Peak(ed), Interest(ing) and cool...speaking of cool... Number 12 ANOTHER SONY EXCLUSIVE WHAT AM, STILL IN MY PRE-DS PHASE? Anyway the name of the game this round is Little Big Planet. I absolutely LOVE creating things. Characters, levels, stories you name it. So being able to have such an amazing game creator such as Little Big Planet with a creation system SO expansive that it can create levels not even resembling the main platform sections has truly made it one of the biggest PlayStation series at the moment, at least for me. With Little Big Planet 3 released and four player co-op as well as Swoop, Oddsock and Toggle (amazing names by the way) making their debut to this series, it only makes me want it more. Other than Ratchet and a few other things this is truly what had me taken at Sony's E3 conference this year. Since it's very likely I'll be getting a PS3 this year for Christmas I'll be sure to attempt to get LBP1 and 2 in my roster (not LBP3 though. That gets a hefty PS4 job if I ever get one, worse case I just suck up my dreams and get it for PS3). Number 11 Speaking of Ratchet, guess which entry is number 11. Yeah the Lombax and his friend come from a highly esteemed series and it's nice to see Sony still have some series with that Gen 6 (PS2/Xbox/GCN ETC) and prior flare to them. I have Ratchet and Clank but like Sly and the Thievius Raccoonus...and Skyward Sword...and Mega Man X Collection (yikes I have a lot of games I haven't played), I've been doing other things and never got to it. But with THAT games' movie approaching next year I'll definitely get ahead to Going Commando/Up Your Arsenal by it's release. The series has amazing praise behind it, especially for the graphics, gameplay, characters and stories. Ratchet and Clank seems to be the type of series I'd love so I'm ready to give it a chance. Number 10 I'm normally not a fan of the fighting genre. Well more specifically what I dub "Box Fighters". But that doesn't mean I don't like the other genres I laid out there. A genre I've been eyeing for quite some time (which I illuded to via number 15) is the ring fighter. More specifically, Tekken. After seeing Caddicarus' videos on Tekken I knew this was a series I'd love to play. Something about it just reeked with personality especially with the later titles which, while taking on a more realistic artstyle maintained the goofiness levels with such amazing things such as Kuma's ending from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Even then it still managed to have some (sort've) serious moments as well as plenty of challenge. While I may not start with the Tekken series I'll definitely be picking up Pokkén which will hopefully be a good enough platform to help me get into the series. Number 9 No. This one ISN'T just here for Boom. Thank you. Fairy Tail surges something inside me. A void left by the childhood anime I watched like Zatch Bell!, Naruto, One Piece etc. Something about it is just...right. For all intents and purposes, this one has no business being this high, it should be back with Medaka's Box due to the fact I absolutely love the character designs for Fairy Tail. But there's just an essence from it that reminds me of those anime that made me like anime in the first place. It's hard to explain, but I feel like it'll rekindle those good 'ol mid 2000s anime that I grew up with. I dunno, it's impact is just that strong I guess. Number 8 I established this long ago but I love video games. I also love animation. What happens when you mix the animation giant of Disney along with the now re-blooming market of Figure games like Skylanders? You get Disney Infinity, a game that is not only an adventure with the pre-set scenarioes known as "Play sets" but also a level creator?! Add some of Disney's biggest characters such as Phineas, Mickey, Aladdin and the like as well as let Marvel join the fray?! It's no WONDER this game is so high it's brilliant! Only thing missing is Disney's recent (and by recent I mean happy one year anniversary) acquisition of LucasFilms, more particularly Star Wars. Though with episode 7 releasing next year as well as Disney Infinity looking to take a yearly update road like Skylanders, I wouldn't be surprised if next year we begin to see rumors of "Disney Infinity 3.0: The Force Awakens" or something. Calling it. Also calling LEGO Star Wars 4. Please Traveller's Tales? Number 7 No. This one ISN'T just here for 3K. Thank you. Ape Escape's got it! It's got cool looking characters, tons of unique gadgets, fun gameplay and it's on the BaeStation 2 (and 1 but who cares about that grey slag). From what I've seen you're plopped into a level with the objecting of capturing monkeys hidden throughout. There's a minimum amount to catch, but catching more/all of them in the level rewards you more. From what gameplay I saw I also remember it being like a platformer, so that's a plus. It's not exactly an elusive game either (other than Million Monkeys, cry harder) so nothing can really stop me from tapping. It's a shame the series had to dissolve into obsecurity with the seventh generation and introduction of such series no longer being held in high regard. Eh, oh well. That won't stop me from trying it out myself and enjoying it! Number 6 Like I said two entries ago, I love Disney. Though I'm not particularly fond of Final Fantasy. What happens when you mix the two and add in a little originality however? You get the amazing crossover series known as Kingdom Hearts. While I have almost beaten the first game, the series is said to have a huge (or rather, convoluted) plot which I'm interested in. A plot which leads to Mickey, , double keyblades, keyblade guns, "nobodies", ice cream and other such wonders. It's a massive series and with Kingdom Hearts III on the horizon, I'd best get in shape. While it's yet to make me want to play Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts is still a great series which shows even the weirdest of crossovers can work. Keep persevering kids. Even the seemingly dumbest of ideas can succeed with great execution. Number 5 A classic in the platformer genre, remembered and missed fondly by gamers everywhere: the Bear and the bird. Banjo-Kazooie was in the limelight for the longest time in the community, leading me to learn of it and get interested. At one point I was extremely interested in the series, almost getting an N64 for it. I got over it, but that doesn't mean the series doesn't still intrigue me. I definitely want to try it out and it's still the primary reason I'd get an N64. I could get it on Xbox 360 but...it is not time. Impress me with Project Spark and I'll tap. Number 4 Here's another series I've wanted to get into via games I played in my childhood. These two games are Billy and Mandy and Shrek Super Slam, two extremely similar games. Inspired by Power Stone, an original type of arena fighter?! WITH IT'S OWN CHARACTERS?! THAT ARE WELL DESIGNED?! YES I loved these two licensed games as a child and knowing there's a better version with original stories excites me a lot. It's a very non-conventional fighter like Smash so that peaks my interest as well. Unique stages and characters like it too. Power Stone's style of fighting is honestly one of my favorite concepts I've seen in a long time and I'm DEFINITELY gonna get it. On PSP. Hopefully. No Dreamcast tap, SEGA didn't earn it. illstillgetsonicboomriseoflyricandshatteredcrystalliketheworthlesssheepiam Number 3 Since the day I saw this character I knew I had to try out their series. WayForward is a great developer with tons of unique series, but when I saw their (arguably) flagship franchise, Shantae I knew I wanted to jump into it. A new platformer from this company I just heard of but know is awesome? Yeah, I wanna play! The compelling part for me was Shantae as a character. She seems to have an interesting scenario being put in, apparently being not only a half genie but also protecting a town from a pirate. She also encounters a zombie and turns into different animals?! Definitely a unique series I want to try out. In this generation it's nice to see WayForward still supporting Nintendo. I WAS gonna get Shantae for the eShop but Hyrule Warriors and MK8 DLC destroyed it leaving me to get FEA DLC I've yet to touch. Yeah. Quite the sad tale, but hopefully this Christmas I'll be able to jump into the adventures of Shantae. Number 2 Back to Smash. Yeah, I know it gets mentioned a lot on this series but keep following me here. We already know Smash gets people interested in other franchises. And after numerous reccomendations from a friend as well as seeing it's newcomers for Smash 4, I'm very excited to place Fire Emblem at the number 2 slot on this list. I'd known of Fire Emblem for a long time as I'd been with Smash for a few years prior to 2014. But a friend of mine who'd absolutely loved Awakening had talked about it and coupled with Robin and Lucina introductions, I was very interested. Before long I had picked up Waifu Simulator 2013 (for everywhere except Japan, of course) and instantly fell in love with it's world and characters. The interactions, the personalities and the scenarios they were throne into were all very enjoyable and I absolutely loved every minute of Awakening. Except recruiting Donnel. But that's besides the point. Fire Emblem is a great series and if you haven't tried it you are missing, OUT. I would go back and try the other games but, uh...no newcomer mode. Sorry. I can't take 30 minute long chapters followed by the GBA games' spiteful A.I killing a unit JUST so you have to start over. Remake or no tap. Sorry. Number 1 The number 1 has many traits from the earlier entries. I like the characters. It has an expansive world. It lasted for a long time had a huge following and inspired many minds including mine when I was younger. It's a series I've known since I was child but have lost touch with since, Naruto. Naruto used to air on saturday nights on Toonami (god CN used to be the best, Friday Nights AND Toonami? the 2000s were the best i'm sorry) and I would always stay tuned to see where the blond fox boy would end up next with all the people around him. Granted the characters weren't as compelling as some of the earlier entries, what with the focus remaining on Naruto's Squad, I still enjoyed them for what they were. Looking at the series, it wasn't simply something that I'd look at as a guilty pleasure. It's something I can genuinely get invested into and enjoy. It, like Fairy Tail, brings a feeling of the animes of old. Characters that grow not only in strength, but in knowledge and character as time goes on. Naruto Ultimate Ninja and it's sequel were also a great help too, reminding me of how much I loved the series as a child. Naruto truly was a part of the latter half of my childhood that I'll always cherish for the joy it brought me every Saturday as I enjoyed the stream of delicious 2000s Toonami brought us. I've already tried to get back into it via the manga (anime is absolutely terrible at exposition, seriously it's so poorly written) and I got a Viz Big edition with 3 volumes in one...of volumes 4, 5 and 6. Yeah, I wasn't paying attention at first when I picked it up and it turns out that it wasn't my fault (very slightly, but still) as the first one in order was 4/5/6 with 1/2/3 being sold out. For shame really, but that won't deter me. I kept 4/5/6 and when I get 1/2/3 I'll have them back to back and I'll read up on the beginning of Naruto and his many tales. Believe it. (that was disgusting please forgive me) Thanks for reading my countdown and come back in two weeks when we talk about the games I'm most hyped for this coming year! See ya! << Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> Category:Blog posts